


Lipstick Kisses

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lipstick, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can hear the mock pout in Eileen's voice, "It's not polite to laugh at a lady in her bedroom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Kisses

Eileen's apartment is warm, made cozy by the dark greens and purples in her curtains and furniture. Said curtains are drawn over her windows, the sun's dying rays trying to make their way in in vain. 

She's had this nervous giggle once she settled on top of Eileen's comforters, her skin bare. The little girl inside of her whose never been naked around anyone before can't help becoming flustered. Eileen is shrugging out of her sweater and slipping off her skirt when she enters the room, freckled cheeks glowing and pink with pleasure. Before long her bra and panties slide into the pile on the floor and Elle discovers she has freckles _all over_.

Heat flares through her and the giggle maybe increase, to the point she's rolled onto her side with her hands covering her face. She can hear the mock pout in Eileen's voice, "It's not polite to laugh at a lady in her bedroom." She attempts to apologize, albeit breathlessly, but Eileen's hands find her own and pull them away from her face, treating her to a smile. Her lips look as pink and soft as always, but she finds herself distracted.

Distracted by the soft curve of her collarbone, the spread of freckles across her breasts, and the dark pink of her nipples. Her breasts are larger than her own, the areola around her nipples larger too. She wants to touch, to touch Eileen more than she has before, when her hands roamed her sides and teased her hips, the curve of her backside. She's done the same, her lips coating her cheeks and neck with kisses, flick of her tongue teasing her fingertips. She's ready, ready for more, and the bundle of nerves that hiss inside of her like pop rocks give her the courage to lean up and kiss her left breast.

Her breath stutters at that, a hand coming to back Elle's head when she kisses the soft flesh again, feels its elasticity when she sucks a patch of skin until it's pink. She feels her nipple half hard under her tongue, the half edge that progressively sharpens until it's swollen between her lips. Eileen _moans_ before yanking her away and Elle takes in the dazed look in her eyes before a pair of lips mash into hers. 

The kisses are messier than usual, tongues wetting bottom lips and Elle feels a glob of saliva escape down her chin and tickle her throat. It feels weird and it involuntarily causes her to make a face. Eileen catches it, letting out a little exclamation.

"Oh! Here let me..."

She reaches over to her nightstand, pulls out a tissue from the box resting there and swabs at Elle's throat. 

"This almost seems silly."

"Hm?"

"You cleaning me up now?"

Eileen's lips are a teasing curve.

"You want me to make a mess?"

She leans in over Elle, easing her backward until she's flat on her back. Her eyes shine when she reaches back over to her stand, grabs a small gold applicator. Elle squirms, feeling too hot and needy, middle of her legs pulsing, wanting. When Eileen uncaps it she blinks, it's lipstick. 

"What are you-"

"I'm going to paint you up."

She smooths it over her lips, coating them dark red before smacking a kiss against Elle's lips. Her stomach flips at the spark that rockets down her spine, she tastes the make up on her tongue, feels it stick to her skin when she presses another wet kiss to her neck. She kisses between her breasts, feels her lips ghost over them before she laps at them with her tongue, lapping at her nipples before closing her lips over them, sucking hard. 

Elle's fingers card in her hair, dig through the layers until they're pressed against her scalp. 

At least until she shrieks, " _Eileen!_ That's cold!"

A lipstick heart has been drawn around the skin of her right breast and Eileen laughs loudly over her. 

"It's cute. Hmhm, red looks good on you."

She's already covered in prints of her lips and Eileen is already drawing out another heart on her stomach. She squirms beneath her, until her breath is stolen at the feel of fingers petting the hair covering her lips. It isn't fair when she goes on to draw another heart on the inside of her thigh, Eileen's breath tickling her stomach, only for her to suddenly blow a raspberry into the mark on her thigh. She shrieks and laughs, legs falling open wider and Eileen is pressing kisses to her folds, making her breath short and her chest heave in surprise. 

She's touched herself before but hands and pillows and electric toothbrushes don't feel like a _mouth_ , so warm and open and moving so sensuously she can't keep her voice down. All concept of time is lost on her and when Eileen brings her head back up, lips red and wet with her, Elle does the only thing she can do.

She pulls her down and kisses her until they're gasping for air, lipstick growing tacky and cold on feverish skin.


End file.
